Triggered Explosive
Triggered Explosives (called C4 in the game manuals) is a weapon in the Just Cause game series. Locations In Just Cause (1) *At Rioja Cartel safehouses. *Provided for some missions, like Test of Loyalty. In Just Cause 2 *This weapon is provided during the first mission (hidden behind the SAMs). *Can be bought on the Black Market for $30,000. *X:5629; Y:25854. There is a box in a small weapons cache on the mountainside, west of the town Bandar Gerejar Gurun. This is the town you start in when playing through the timed demo. Look for a wooden platform with a sign saying "NO BASE JUMPING". *X:21130; Y:29580. Statue building area from O Panay Redentor mission. *Provided and found in some missions. Description and use Just Cause (1) In Just Cause (1), there are two variants of the placed explosive. Timed explosives detonate 5 seconds after being placed, and triggered explosives are placed and then detonated with a remote control. Both can cause huge damage if tactically placed. The shockwave of the first edition triggered explosives is a little more powerful than the level 6 Just Cause 2 versions. The timed explosives provide just enough time to get to a safe distance and their blast radius and explosive power must not be underestimated, as they can destroy government barricades and most vehicles in a single explosion. Very good understanding of how to correctly use them can help players that use these explosives get more further in terms of destroying objects in different missions. If you're planning on using these in a liberation, keep in mind that you'll have to run all the way to the barricade to do it. Grenades are much more convenient for this, but it takes more then one grenade. There's lots of action during these battles, so try them both to see what you're more skilled with. Moving fast to and from the barricade is a very good way to test these out safely. The difference between the explosives, in the different games, is that in Just Cause (1) the explosives are placed on the ground and not thrown, but can be kicked around to move them and can only be detonated by standing on the ground or any stationary object. But the explosives in Just Cause 2 stick to the first object what they touch. This allows them to be used during the most sophisticated stunts, unless this feature is unavailible. Just Cause 2 It's one of the two explosive weapons in Just Cause 2. The other being Fragmentation Grenades. This item can be found during the first mission. As the name implies, these charges are not on a timer, but are detonated remotely by holding down the button used to throw them. Holding down the button will detonate all explosives, not just one and Rico can only activate the detonator when standing (whether on a vehicle or solid ground), swimming (on the surface) or gliding with the Parachute. Throwing C4 will trigger Heat if any soldiers can see either Rico, or the explosives, during the throw and after attached to an object. What you can do, is walk up close to a Propaganda Trailer and providing that no nearby soldiers are watching you, quietly place (not throw) the C4 on the target object without triggering heat. It's tricky, as soldiers will sound the alarm if they see you get too close to a trailer or a statue anyway. C4 can also be placed on to vehicles and then driven up to a Propaganda Trailer and left to be detonated later. Performance These explosives are one of the most devastating weapons in the Just Cause game series and with just a few upgrades, can be used to destroy a small building with just one. Until upgraded to 2 stars, it will take 2 explosives to destroy a Pandak Baby Panay Statue. Also seems that level of this weapon affects the number of explosives that can be placed before detonation. Small to medium size vehicles such as a Cassius 192 will easily be blown up either in mid-air or on the ground. The Just Cause 2 version is overall more useful and can be used in a very tactical way as opposed to the Just Cause (1) variant where it was simply placed on the ground and the player had to either run away fast to a safe area. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause